


Metalocalypse Drabbles

by KayeoRosuto



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeoRosuto/pseuds/KayeoRosuto
Summary: Just a collection of writing prompt drabbles most of which are suggested by the lovely folks over on Tumblr! Right now this is mainly Skwistok fluff, but I'm sure other couples and characters will sneak in as I add to this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by: apineappleheart
> 
> "Skwistok 51!"
> 
> 51\. “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”

Skwisgaar wasn’t sure how Toki had roped him into playing this game, but here they were hours later, each of them sunk deep into the couch. He was pretty sure it was afternoon when they started, now it had to be close to morning. On the giant screen before them a boss fight raged on.

“Fucks! This fights am dildos!” Skwisgaar screamed, feint throwing the controller as the boss crushed their tiny avatars. “Fucks this asshole!”

Toki laughed, skipping through the opening monologue and pausing before the first stage of the fight. “He’s not that bads. You just gots to remember the timing.” He shifted, pulling the other man against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. “Do you wants to switch to the princess? She hovers.”

“Pfft. My fingers were mades for guitar, nots controllers,” Skwisgaar huffed, snuggling closer. It was late and the rest of the band was asleep, they could chance it. “Stays like this and I’ll plays another round?”

Toki grinned, pressing a quick kiss to blonde hair. “Okays, I’ll protect you this times. I ams your husband, it’s my job.”

“You’s shit husband then,” Skwisgaar laughed, tugging Toki down for a proper kiss. “Now don’t let me die this times!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: memes-in-glitter
> 
> "Psssssst skwistok with 9"
> 
> 9\. “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

Toki curled around the blonde bomb-shell of a guitarist next to him, nuzzling close against the nape of his neck. Skwisgaar always smelled so good, especially after sex. He hummed happily, “Skwis, you awake?”

Skwisgaar grunted, rolling over to face Toki. “No.” The lead guitarist buried his face in his counterparts chest. “Sleep.”

Toki smiled as Skwisgaar made himself more comfortable, his vision now partially obscured by blonde locks. He threaded his fingers through the soft mane, gently massaging Skwisgaar’s scalp. The other man moaned, relaxing further against him.

“Feels good?”

“Ah.”

A few minutes passed in silence as Toki continued his massage. He always enjoyed quiet moments like these. Although… he had an idea on how to wake the guitarist up, and he wasn’t quite ready to sleep. He tugged on Skwisgaar’s hair, eliciting a grunt.

“Quits it Toki,” Skwisgaar groaned, batting at his hands.

A wicked grin split Toki’s face as he tugged harder.

“Quits it or I’ll bites!” Skwisgaar growled, yanking Toki’s hands out of his hair. In one fluid motion he straddled the rhythm guitarist and pinned his hands above his head, fixing him with a glare.

Toki grinned even wider, “Is that’s a promise?”


End file.
